Memory's Dream
by Heartless Uchiha
Summary: "No matter how many times they done this, it never ceased to amaze him just how innocent she appeared to be, compared to his experience it was like he was taking her for the first time, every time." Lots of Lemons. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.


Well hi there everyone, how you all been? I'm sorry that I haven't updated my Naruto fanfiction, but I've working almost every day, so when I get a day off I sleep. But it will be updated soon….maybe. Until then here is a one shot for you all to enjoy. Standard requests of R&R are in wanted with gratitude.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

xXxXx

_He had easily removed her Shihakushō; with it being half open anyway she wondered how it stayed together. His lips were so soft as he lightly ran them down her neck, forcefully pulling her wild locks back in order to gain more access to her tender throat. His tongue was so hot and wet it drove her insane when he used it to tease her overly sensitive breasts, circling it around her nipples never letting up, even as she cried out from the intensity of his minstruations on her body. The things he could do with his limbs, as his hands were occupied with her hair and unsatisfied breast, he only had his lower limbs left to pleasure her with. He shoved his leg between hers and proceeded to rub his knee against her throbbing core, using enough pressure and at the right time, he would be able to cause her to moan out of bliss or whimper from desire; she was like a doll that he could control. He didn't have to worry about her trying to stop him, he knew she liked it when he dominated her, teasing her to her breaking point, all the same, he enjoyed having his hands free to roam about her body without her intervening. To that end he had restrained her arms, tying them together with the very scarf that was used to keep her shinigami uniform together, tying her arms behind her back so that her luscious breasts would be on better display for him._

_No matter how many times they done this, it never ceased to amaze him just how innocent she appeared to be, compared to his experience it was like he was taking her for the first time, every time. She would get all hot and flustered whenever he told of all the things he was planning on doing to her, causing him to harden even more. Pulling back from her throat, he leaned back to get a better view of her pleasures being, removing his hand from her hair allowed her to shake her head side to side. The only thing she could do to show how much he was torturing her body._

_Continuing to rub her clit with his knee, he deliberately slowed his minstruations to only one every few seconds, causing her to whimper in dissatisfaction. When she looked at him with lust hazed eyes she could see the sadistic man that she knew he was; he enjoyed inflicting pain and reveled in watching others suffer. But she loved it, she loved it when he teased her to her breaking point and beyond, because she knew the pleasure he would give in return was ten times greater than he would normally give. Keeping eye contact with him, she watched as he played his cold hands on her breasts, blushing when he smirked at feeling her nipples harden from the drop in temperature. He rolled her peeks while continuing to rub his knee against her core, truly enjoying the way she would beg him with so much need and want for him to release her from his pleasured torture. Removing his knee he slowly drifted his hand down to her core and slipped his finger between her folds, smirking when he felt his finger slide easily into her pussy._

_Moaning softly at finally being filled she clenched her soaking walls around his digit, wordlessly demanding for more. Showing her some mercy, he dragged his finger out of her then thrust two back into her forcefully but slowly, serving to increase the torture to her body. He truly loved the way that she would submit to him. There were times he would let her take control, but those opportunities were very rare and short, he would control everything; the place, the time, and the position, even her body. She never complained though, she didn't have any time or breath to voice her objections, he would always pound into her, tease her, torture her, leaving her breathless and mewling for more. Just like she was doing now._

_But he was not without needs of his own; his cock was throbbing inside his restraining hakama, wanting to be released and put to use. It had been far too long since he had last had her walls around his cock, and he was running out of patience. Looking at his soaked fingers he knew that she was nearing her limit as well. Thrusting his digits into her again, he twisted them until he found what he was searching for, and with no warning he rubbed the area rough and fast, without mercy. The effect had her instantly arching her back and calling his name in the highest pitch she could conjure at the time, this only encouraged him to rub her faster, but he added his other fingers to the mix, using them to tease her clit. Being near the edge already, it had only taken one flick of his fingers to send her plummeting into the oasis that she knew was waiting for her on the other side. He watched as she enjoyed her blissful release, and felt her juices coat the digits that had taken her there, leaving him with a meal to eat and cock to relieve. She watched as he brought his fingers to his lips and while looking at her euphoria written features, cleaned them with his tongue, causing her to blush from the intensity of lust she saw in his eyes just from tasting her._

_With his cock throbbing as painfully as ever he undid the sash on his hakama and let them drop to the floor, allowing his shaft to stand free of any restraints in all its glory. Moving so he was at her entrance he thrust into her hard and fast, knowing that she didn't need any more preparing for him, savoring the feel of her walls first clench on his shaft. It felt so good to have her encase him; hot, tight, and still clenching from her orgasm. Though he was talented with his fingers, they were nothing compared to his cock being inside her, being filled tightly so there was no room left was what she had been waiting for since he had began his torture. There was just something about his cock filling her that made everything else turn dull in comparison, it was hot, pulsating against her walls, and could reach further into her than his fingers or tongue ever could. She wouldn't trade him up for anything in the seireitei or soul society._

_Grabbing her hips he pulled her towards him at the exact time he thrust into her, allowing his shaft to penetrate her more fully, and giving him complete control of the pace he wanted to set. He would go slow, causing her whimper with need, then pound into her so fast it was all she could do just to try and keep up with him. He would not release in her until she had cum again for him, so he set a reasonable pace and releasing a hip, brought his thumb down to stroke her clit, all the while holding himself back. Just about screaming her pleasure she felt a hand cover her mouth muffling the sound, when she looked at him he smirked back at her and put a finger to her lips, silently ordering her to be quiet or they would be caught. Returning his hand to her clit, he hadn't stopped moving in her, he rubbed it vigorously while thrusting into her faster and faster, beginning to feel her walls clamp around his cock. Lifting her hips slightly gave him the position he needed to rub against her sensitive spot, and moving his shaft in that position combined with his speed and stimulating her clit, had her returning to oblivion in a matter of seconds, only this time she took him with her. She had clamped around his cock so tightly when she had cum that he had no choice but to follow her sweet release, all the while pouring his own essence into her. Lying together in the aftermath of their lovemaking, she looked at her lover and could only think of one thing to say to him,_

_'I love y-'_

Waking up on the couch in the office, Rangiku sat up and looked at the clock on the wall and seeing that it read 2am she got up and left to go home. Walking through the seireitei she looked at the stars and thought back to the dream she'd had, and though it brought a blush to her cheeks to remember it, she couldn't help but think of the one that she had dreamt about, causing a tear to run down her face.

'Gin...'

xXxXx

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that and that it will satisfy you smutty needs. I'm gone.


End file.
